pixarworldofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cars characters
this is a list of characters from Disney franchise cars *the 2006 film Cars *the mini-series cars toons *the 2011 film Cars 2 *the 2013 film planes *the 2014 film planes 2 fire and rescue Rust-Eze Medicated Bumper Ointment Team Main Article: Rust-Eze Lightning McQueen Main Article: Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen, often referred to as "McQueen", is the protagonist in the Cars film franchise. He is voiced by Owen Wilson and his design is based on generic NASCAR vehicles. Mack Mack (voiced by John Ratzenberger) is a Mack truck who is McQueen's trailer driver. He appeared in Cars, and has only two lines in Cars 2. In Cars he drove Lightning McQueen to the Los Angles International Speedway, where McQueen then raced against The King, Chick Hicks, and several other cars. Afterwards, Mack takes McQueen to California he decides to stop but McQueen tells him to get to California. as McQueen is lost Mack drives off to California. he sees McQueen is missing. Mack and rest of the people find McQueen in radiator springs at the end of the film. Mack then takes McQueen for the race. he and radiator springs is happy to see McQueen. even McQueen chose to stay with them! he and Lizzie did not join the battle with the lemons in cars 2 Chuck and McQueen's pit crew Chuck and McQueen's pit crew are characters in cars. They are McQueen's pit crew whose purpose is to change McQueen's tires and repair him during races. Harv Harv is McQueen's agent. He was never seen on screen, but was heard through McQueen's phone. Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Rusty and Dusty are brothers. Rusty is a Dodge Dart and Dusty is a Dodge A100. They were also on McQueen's team. Fred Fred was a rusty car. He was known for having his bumper fall off every time McQueen says his name, but his still proud that McQueen knows his name. He is seen at the end of Cars with the rest of McQueen's team. Dinoco Team Strip The King Weathers Strip Weathers, better known as The King, is a "Dinoco-blue" veteran racecar and racing legend voiced by NASCAR veteran Richard Petty. Weathers is an anthropomorphic version of Petty's aerodynamic 1970 Plymouth Superbird; in fact, it has the same shade of blue and it even bears Petty's actual racecar number, which is 43.6 He is one of the racecars in the 2006 Piston Cup three-way tie, along with Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen. His sponsor (Dinoco), like Petty's (STP), is a well-known oil company. Richard Petty's #43 Plymouth Superbird. He is Dinoco's "Golden Boy", having won seven Piston Cups (the same number of NASCAR Cup Series championships Petty himself won in his career) and is hoping for another in the tiebreaker race before entering retirement. He tells Lightning McQueen to remember the importance of his team, but the rookie does not pay any attention, being more preoccupied with the thought of taking over the Dinoco sponsorship after Weathers' retirement. On the final lap of the tie-breaker race, Hicks rams into Weathers by sending him into a dangerous rollover. This is reminiscent of Petty's violent crash in the 1988 Daytona 500, although that accident involved Petty and five other cars. When McQueen sees this, he realizes that Weathers' career might end the way Doc Hudson's did. After stopping short of the finish line, allowing Hicks to win, McQueen pushes Weathers across the finish line to let him finish his last race before his retirement, much to the audience's delight. Weathers is last seen visiting the racing museum in Radiator Springs with his wife and another Piston Cup racer, "Junior", stating that Hudson was his inspiration (In NASCAR, "The King" #43 is the second of three generations of racers; his father Lee Petty won his first Cup in 1954, one year after the multiple Fabulous Hudson Hornet victories). In the Danish edition of the movie, the King is voiced by nine-time 24 Hours of Le Mans winner Tom Kristensen. In the Finnish edition of the movie, The King is voiced by Finnish two-time Formula One World Champion Mika Häkkinen. In the German edition, he is voiced by Austrian three-time Formula One World Champion Niki Lauda. Strip Weathers also appears in the film's video game as an unlockable character in the Arcade. He is mentioned by Darrell Cartrip in the game's Story Mode. He also appears in Disney Infinity. Lynda Weathers/Mrs. The King Lynda Weathers, better known as "Mrs. The King", (voiced by Richard Petty's wife Lynda Petty) is similar in design to a 1974 Chrysler Town and Country station wagon that brought the Petty family to "The King"'s races during the 1970s. Like Tex, Lynda follows each race from a Dinoco VIP booth, rooting for the #43 car. Throughout the film, she is constantly shown supporting her husband and she worries deeply when he is flipped by Chick Hicks. After the race, she kisses Lightning on the cheek to thank him for helping out her husband. During the ending credits of Cars, Mrs. The King can be seen at the Doc Hudson Museum with her husband and Mater as a tour guide throughout the museum. She asks to see and meet Doc Hudson, but Mater is unsure of his whereabouts at the present time - but assumes he is out racing, most likely with McQueen Tex Dinoco Tex Dinoco, voiced by Humpy Wheeler of Charlotte Motor Speedway, is a gold 1975 Cadillac Coupe de Ville and the owner of Dinoco. Packaged as "Tex Dinoco with bullhorns" as a diecast car, he is simply called "Tex" in the film's credits. He speaks with a Carolina accent and resembles the gold longhorn Cadillacs at The Big Texan Steak Ranch in Amarillo. He is the King's manager and sponsor. Unlike Lightning's agent (Harv, who doesn't watch the race), Tex is an avid race fan who would never miss a race. As a supportive and long-time friend of both Lynda and "The King", he has been a loyal fan of the #43 car for many years and boasts that The King "has made Dinoco proud". After Chick Hicks wins by employing an illegal PIT maneuver to sabotage The King in the final lap of the tiebreaker, sending the Dinoco blue #43 car into a dangerous rollover crash, Tex offers the lucrative sponsorship to Lightning with the explanation that "there's a whole lot more to racing than just winning" this is an echo of a line that McQueen used at the end of the race shown at the start of the film but with an entirely different meaning. Dinoco Transport Helicopter Main article : Rotor Turbosky The Dinoco Transport Helicopter is based on a Bell 430. Without a speaking part, he has no voice actor and is not named in the closing credits. His name is Rotor Turbosky (in apparent reference to helicopter maker Sikorsky) in the die-cast Cars toy collection. He is seen on top of the Dinoco tent during the races. Mater gets a ride over Radiator Springs at the end of the film, a favor which Lightning had promised Mater earlier when dreaming of the big trophy and the big sponsor (Dinoco). Hostile takeover bank team Chick Hicks Chick Hicks (voiced by Michael Keaton) is "a generic Pixar design, 'a stock 1980s American car'" according to Pixar publicity coordinator Amanda Sorena, but strongly resembles a GM G-body, with features from both the Chevrolet Monte Carlo and the Buick Grand National. As the real-life General Motors wanted nothing to do with the character by rejecting an initial Pixar proposal to cast a Chevrolet stock car as the movie's villain, Chick is effectively an orphan. He has spent his entire career trailing Strip "The King" Weathers, and is bitter about this fact. His racing sponsor is Hostile Takeover Bank (HTB for short). His pit crew are mean to Guido as they underestimate him for being tiny; his skills are later shown to be far superior to their own. Hicks' racing number 86, is a reference to 1986, the year Pixar Animation Studios was founded; 86 itself is also a slang term for destroying or getting rid of something. Determined to do whatever it takes to win, Hicks will often ram other cars or use the PIT maneuver to attempt to cause racing incidents for his own benefit. He despises and mocks McQueen, adopting the nickname Thunder which McQueen previously used as a put-down (McQueen: "Because thunder always comes after 'lightning'"). Hicks is also antagonistic towards The King, having come 2nd place to The King his entire career. While McQueen is presumed missing, Hicks tries to take away McQueen's fans and increase his fame. During the final lap of the tie-breaker race, Hicks (who is then determined not to come in behind Strip Weathers again) PITs The King, sending him flying off the race track and into a roll-over wreck on the in-field. He expects a huge ovation after McQueen deliberately gives up the Piston Cup in order to help Weathers, but an angered crowd and media snub his victory by branding him as a cheater. He is pelted with discarded tires and confetti and booed off stage with his trophy in humiliation. The immediate backlash is similar to backlash against Rusty Wallace after he spun out Darrell Waltrip in Turn 4 during Segment 3, Lap 9 of the Sprint All-Star Race V at Charlotte Motor Speedway, sending Waltrip spinning into the grass. In the film, a lucrative corporate sponsorship is at stake. Hicks and McQueen both share the dream of being the new face of Dinoco Oil, a firm long represented by retiring champion #43 "The King". They race on the assumption that winning the championship cup will land them the big sponsor, however Dinoco owner Tex offers the sponsorship to McQueen, stating that there's more to racing than winning. Chick returns in the Cars video game, where he is caught spying on Lightning's practice sessions. He ineffectively taunts Lightning before the first race of the season until Doc warns him off, then falls in with a gang of New York-based greaser cars in Carburetor County to challenge McQueen. The DRH gang jumps Mack on the interstate to steal McQueen's racing gear, but finger Chick as the one who hired them when caught by the Sheriff. In the Cars Race-O-Rama video game, he seeks revenge by attempting to close down McQueen's racing academy to open his own in Radiator Springs, although he gets defeated when you beat him in the final level. His catchphrase is "Ka-Chick-Ah!", a blatant rip-off of McQueen's catchphrase "KA-CHOW!". Despite the fact he did not appear in Cars 2, he does show up in the film's video game as a downloadable character for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 editions. Besides him, there is a similar character named Ripslinger in the 2013 Cars spin-off movie Planes and its 2014 sequel, produced by DisneyToon Studios. He also appears in Disney Infinity. Radiator Springs Populace Stanley Stanley (voiced by John Michael Higgins) is Lizzie's late husband who was the founder of Radiator Springs. Stanley was probably based on and named after a Stanley Steamer, a steam-powered automobile. Lizzie, reminiscing, describes him as having been "an awfully persistent li'l bugger for a two-cylinder". A statue of Stanley stands outside the town hall, and although it was broken off its pedestal and dragged through the streets on a wire by Lightning McQueen, it was fortunately undamaged, and another mishap placed the statue right back where it was. Although dead, Stanley continues to exert an influence on the town, particularly over Lizzie, who often talks to his statue in memory of him. At one point, the statue is sent flying through the air ("Fly away, Stanley. Be free!" - Fillmore) but returns to the pedestal luckily. Stanley's statue reappears in Cars 2 where he was shown to be less old and broken, possibly renovated. In the Cars Toon, Time Travel Mater, Stanley appears alive for the first time. In the Cars Land theme park, signage commemorating "The Original Radiator Spring" claims that "On this site in the summer of 1909 Stanley, exploring out west, overheated as his radiator water boiled away. Coasting into the shade, he happened upon a life-saving natural spring. Upon this most fortunate discovery, Stanley founded the first settlement in Ornament Valley, and in honor of the oasis, christened it Radiator Springs." Stanley's Oasis is listed as the first local business in Radiator Springs, although condensers only appeared on Stanley steam cars beginning in 1915. Stanley makes a silent cameo in the Pixar short, Boundin'. Mater Main article:Tow Mater Sir Tow Mater is a rusty tow truck and McQueen's eventual best friend, voiced by comedian Larry the Cable Guy. His design was inspired by a 1951 International Harvester boom truck. Sally Main article:Sally Carrera Sally Carrera is the town's attorney and McQueen's love interest. She is voiced by Bonnie Hunt, and modelled after a 2002 Porsche 996 Doc Hudson He was once one of the most famous racecars in history; he won three Piston Cups, and still holds the record for most wins in a single season. However, it all changed for Doc when he was involved in a terrible crash during the final lap of the 1954 Piston Cup championship race, which saw him put out for the next full season. Upon his return, he was received with a complete absence of fanfare and told that he was a has-been who had been passed up for the next rookie in line. He reluctantly resigned from the sport, and vanished from public. He eventually settled in a forgotten town called Radiator Springs and moved into a house in the nice town. In his house he kept a newspaper article on the career-ending crash as a reminder never to return to the life that nearly killed him. Jaded by the racing scene, he left that world, apparently taking out time to study medicine. The famous #51 disappeared into obscurity, leaving many wondering where he had gone. He instead opted for a simple navy blue paint job and the life of a physician in the tiny town of Radiator Springs, the "shining Gemstone" of the Mother Road - Route 66. He runs the Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic as a "Doctor of Internal Combustion". As times changed and the town got bypassed in favor of Interstate 40, Doc stayed on, even when the population had dwindled to a meager dozen or so residents. He is respected, well-loved, and serves not only as the town's physician, but as its judge as well. However, nobody in the town had any idea of his past as a racer; he was just an ordinary Hudson Hornet to them. Upon meeting Lightning McQueen, who had accidentally destroyed the main road in town, Doc saw far too much of his past in the rookie. He wanted to send the racecar out of town but Sally persuaded him to commit Lightning to community service by paving a new road. Only after an hour, the rookie attempted to quickly finish the job, only to do a sloppy job. Doc ordered him to tear up the road and redo it. However, he challenged Lightning to a one-lap race around Willy's Butte if he wanted his freedom. He anticipated that the racecar who is too used to asphalt would not do well on the dirt track and lose control on the final turn right into a cactus patch. As he prepared to go to sleep, Doc watched with smugness as Lightning miserably began to work overnight. The next day, everyone wakes up to find that Lightning had paved a good road up to the intersection, at least half of the job; Sally commented that Doc should've thrown the rookie into a cactus patch a lot sooner. Doc then found Sheriff watching Lightning attempted to make the last turn around Willy's Butter, having ran out of asphalt in the middle of the night. Doc volunteer to take over watching Lightning and attempts to give him racing advice on how to make the turn. However, Lightning failed to understand it and rudely drove off to try the course again, so Doc let him be. On the third day, Doc is operating on Sheriff when Lightning rudely burst into his office, wanting to ask for his gas ration. Doc ordered him to wait by Flo's V8 Cafe. Soon after, he finds Lightning in his garage, having discovered his identity as the Hudson Hornet. He was less than happy when Lightning discovers his past. Doc refused to speak of his past and called his trophies "just an empty cup". Later in the day, Doc put on his racing tires to take a lap around Willy's Butte and successfully made the turn. But when he realized that Lightning was spying on him and prompted drove back to his home. Lightning followed him and asked why he gave up on racing. Doc then reminded him of his crash in '54 and how the sport rejected him after he recovered. Though Lightning insisted that he's not like the sportscars who rejected him, Doc demanded to know if he had ever cared about anyone besides himself. When the rookie hesitated to answer, Doc tells him that the Radiator Springs residents look out for each other and he doesn't want them reliant on a selfish car like him. Lightning then retorted that Doc too is selfish, not opening about his past to his friends. Instead of countering, Doc tells him to finish the road and leave town. On the fourth day, Lightning had finished fixing the road and decided to stay for a while, Doc was unable to bear having him around any longer and called the news and press to immediately take him away to the Piston Cup, declaring that it is best for everyone. But seeing how disheartened everyone was by his unplanned departure, Doc realized that Lightning had become more important to them than he thought. He eventually admits the truth to everyone about his racecar days and he took back his old #51 colors to become Lightning's pit crew chief, bringing nearly the entire town (except Sally, Red, and Lizzie -- who watched the race on TV) to the Piston Cup to support Lightning as his pit crew (and in an ironic twist of fate, finally received that long awaited fanfare for his return). When Chick Hicks caused Strip "The King" Weathers to crash, in a similar manner to Doc himself, Lightning chose to forfeit the race to help the King cross the finish line. Doc then expressed how proud he is of Lightning. By the end of the film, Doc opts to keep his racing colors, and becomes a trainer as well as a friend to Lightning. Just like Lightning, Doc learned some lessons: friendship, promises, how greed affects others, and that secrets can't be kept forever